Alone After A Dance
by Isabelle Frost
Summary: I looked up at him and he brushed my blond hair from my eyes. I smiled warmly, "You know…you may be a villain," I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned up so my nose touches his, "but you'll always be my hero." ((Song lyrics I used is "I'm Coming After You" by Owl City)) One-shot


I smile from my spot on the arm of the big chair Lash sat on turn my legs off to the side, laying back onto his lap, my head resting on the other arm of the chair. Lash smiled down at me, wearing his stripes as usual under his black shirt that had a skull on the front.__

_**I saw your face in a criminal sketch. Don't be alarmed cause I don't know you yet. I'm on the prowl now, sniffing around this town. For you.**_

I gently kicked my legs in tune to the music that was playing, swaying my head as I hummed to myself. I wore a puffy black dress that went to my mid thighs, it was strapless and had a white band going around my midsection. I wore a pair of black high tops with black and white striped laces.

_**Calling all cars there's an officer down. Shot through the heart on a night on the town. And the evidence of your fingerprints was found. And now…**_

My eyes opened and I looked up at Lash who was looking back down at me. He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up to meet him halfway. I hummed against his soft lips, my right hand going to the back of his cranium.

_**You've got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. **_

I gently bit his bottom lip and his lips parted, my tongue snaking into his mouth, with his fighting for dominance against mine. My left arm held the other side of his face, his arms lifting me up farther. I shifted my weight and turned my body to face him.

_**Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

Lash grabbed my hips and lifted me up, my legs swinging around to wrap around his waist, straddling him.

_**Oh no here we go once again. We both know you'll never turn yourself in. **_

I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, fingers tangling through his hair, kissing across his jaw and down his neck. Lash inhaled sharply and his fingers dug into my hips. I began kissing his collar bone and began unbuttoning his shirt, attacking the newly exposed flesh with my mouth.

_**So I'm driving till its light out, searching for your hide out. Driving till it's light out, searching for your hide out. **_

Lash took in another sharp and moaned before he pulled me back up to his height and kissed me warmly. I continued to unbutton his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders and toss it to the floor. My busy fingers now went to my sneakers, wanting to discard the clothing as soon as possible. When I got them off I turned to Lash who had taken off his shoes as well.

_**Pick up the pace as I chase you around. One of these days I'll end up tracking you down, but yeah, I got the feeling I'll be letting you loose when I do. **_

One of his arms stretches down and pulls the handle on the side of the chair, making it recline. I am now sitting on his hips, my hands on his chest. He grins mischievously at me and shifts his hips making me immediately feel his boner against my inner thigh.

_**Because you…**__**You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. **_

My lips capture his again as I moan at the feeling. I grasp his hair with one hand while my other hand snakes in between us and grazes the front of his pants. Lash inhales sharply and sends me a look, "Just can't keep your hands off me, can you Blondie?"

"You caught me." I smirk and my hand slips under the hem of his pants and graze against the sensitive skin. I shift my weight as my hand moves down farther and stokes his shaft once. Lash's body quivers and his fingernails dig unto my hips.

_**Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

My fingers wrap around it and give one quick pump. Lash applies pressure to my back and moves me closer to him, kissing me, his eyes clenched closed.

_**You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. **_

I now sat on my hand and laughed breathlessly. I pushed down with my hips and leaned forward, creating delicious friction in between us. Lash moaned loudly, arching his back. My other hand rest on his bare chest and I used it as I push off for each grind I made against his hips.

_**Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

I kissed him again and moaned when his tongue snaked into my mouth. My hand slipped out of his pants and he panted against my lips, "Don't stop…"

The pleading in his voice made my heartbeat race. I unzipped his pants and pushed them down, helping him get them off. Once they are off Lash pulls me back to him, kissing me urgently now. I moan against his lips and unzip my dress from the back, sliding it over my head, leaving me a black bra with white lace on the edges and matching panties.

_**Caught in a high speed chase, racing down the street. **_

Lash takes me in and runs his hand up my spine, unclipping my bra. I let it fall off my shoulders. He lifts me up onto my knees so we were the same height before kissing me, our bare chests flush together.

_**You got the right to remain right here with me. I'm on your tail in a hot pursuit. **_

My fingers go down to his boxers and pull them down, discarding them to the floor. He looked at me and I could literally hear his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. My gaze trailed down his stomach and suddenly my eyes widened. It was **at least** ten inches! I look back up at him, "Are you using your powers?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Nope."

I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not but I decided that either was I was winning in this situation. I stood up and slipped out of my panties, stepping out of them before looking back over Lash. My heart pounded loudly in my chest.

_**Love is a high speed chase, racing down the street. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

I climbed over top of him and hovered over him, but just before I could do anything Lash grabbed my arms and looked at me, "We need anything?"

I shake my head, "I've been on birth control for the last week and a half."

"Huh?" Lash asks, "Why?"

I laugh breathlessly and smirk, "I know you. I knew you were going to make the move soon. You're not really the one for taking it slow."

He chuckled and kissed me again, mumbling against my lips, "You know me so well…"

_**Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

I laughed in return and adjusted my hips, sliding down on top of him until I was sitting down on his hips. My spine arched and I bit my lip, my body quivering. Lash moaned, his toes curling as he bucked his hips up.

_**Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you. **_

I began thrusting up and down, creating a quick and constant rhythm. Lash still had a grip on my hips and used this to push me up and down harder and faster.

My fingers grasped at his hair as be bucked his hips.

_**Woo-oo-woo-oo-woo, I'm coming after you.**_

Lash had his lips slightly parted, his head was leaning back, his eyes clenched closed, his toes curling and uncurling.__

_**I'm coming after you. **_

My hands went back to his chest, using it as a push off and then suddenly my body tightened and I whimpered.

_**I'm coming after you.**_

Lash had a death grip on my hips and his whole body convulsed as he moaned.

My cheeks tinted pink as a warm feeling flooded through me, a full feeling in my lower abdomen. Lash then collapsed and I fell on top of him, my head resting on his chest.

_**I'm coming after you. **_

I looked up at him and he brushed my blond hair from my eyes. I smiled warmly, "You know…you may be a villain," I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned up so my nose touches his, "but you'll always be my hero."

He smiled back and kissed me passionately, "I love you, Belle."

I smile and lay down again, "I love you too, Jason."

_**I'm coming after you.**_


End file.
